Return My Lover
by Ichigo-Rei
Summary: After Ulquiorra faded into the darkness Orihime was at loss. But what happens when one night she hears an unknown noise in her kitchen? Read on to find out how her love unfolds...


**This story takes place after Ulquiorra disappears just as Orihime is reaching for him. Orihime's point of view. Also the Espada is defeated and Aizen is dead. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I fell to my knees on the ground, tears strolling down my cheeks. I felt pressure from a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I turned my head looking up slightly, his orange hair ruffled freely in the wind. My eyes were pleading but he simply shook his head.

"I-It's over now right? You killed him and Aizen and now the war is over?" I whispered, still sobbing as I looked at _his _remains.

"Yes…Orihime I'm sorry I was trying not to fight him but he was persistent!" he convinced more to himself than me.

"It's okay Ichigo. You and he both had orders. He was loyal to Aizen even after his death and you are loyal to Rukia and the others," I said pushing myself to my feet.

My once white Espada dress was now stained with dirt and ripped. My once neat hair was now flowing in the wind, tangled and messy. I walked over to his remaining ashes and knelt down beside them. I pulled the hairclips from my bangs and smashed them, sprinkling their now dusty particles on his remnants.

"Goodbye…darling," I whispered only to him.

"O-Orihime! What?" Ichigo gasped in the background.

I quickly stood and whipped around. "I'm done Ichigo!" my voice echoed in the now barren place. "I'm over the Espada, the Soul Society, Soul Reapers. Everything! I'm warping home with what magic I have left and I'm never coming back!" I paused for a brief moment gasping slightly. His was hurt but understanding. "Are you coming with me? I'll warp us to Urahara's and then I'm going to pull out my life savings get an apartment, then a job, and I'm putting this behind me."

He nodded and his hand lightly gripped my sleeve. I glanced once more at what was left of my love.

"Orihime are we leaving?" Ichigo asked kindly.

"What second Ichigo," I quickly grabbed the skull helmet from the ash and held it close. Ichigo gave me an odd look. "I may be ready to let all this go but not him, not yet…" with that I dried my tears and warped us out and after a rough journey we landed inside Urahara's shop.

We both slammed to the floor against walls opposite of each other. The helmet was closely guarded against my bosom.

"Well will you look at that! Ichigo got her back!" I hear Urahara exclaim.

I looked up and saw everyone standing alarmed yet relieved. I gazed at the faces remembering their names after so long.

_Renji, Chad, Uryu, Kon, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and Rukia, they're all here! Thank goodness. _I thought to myself.

"Orihime…what're you holding?" Yoruichi asked kneeling beside me examining it.

"A memento of a lost loved one," I smiled sadly.

She patted me on the head, smiling, and pulled me to my feet. "Well glad to see you're back kiddo, good job Ichigo."

"Dinner's done to those who want it~!" Tessai sang jumping along to the kitchen.

I laughed hardly and was swiftly pulled aside by Urahara. He held my wrist and led me outside. The cool breeze felt good against my exposed skin. The scratches and wounds stung but the feel of fresh air flowing in my lungs made it worth it. Urahara sat me down on one of the steps and I noticed he was holding a first-aid kit. I hissed at the pain of being healed.

"P-Please make sure Yoruichi keeps that helmet s-safe!" I pleaded.

"Don't worry it's fine…but more importantly, this is going to really sting, are you?"

"Tch," I winced, "I'm fine, it's my fault for falling in love with somebody I was destined to be parted from right?"

"Orihime…" he paused, wrapping bandages round and round.

"Really, Urahara, the thing I'm most concerned for right now is where the hell I'm going to live!" I sighed leaning against the step behind my, propping up my elbows.

"Hell? A bad girl now huh?" he said smirking.

I gasped and put a hand over my mouth. "Whoops, guess I caught some bad habits from Grimmjow!" I giggled.

"Glad I taught you something good princess!"

My eyes widened as I looked up and caught his cyan hair glistening in the moonlight. I screamed and jumped towards him in utter delight. He swung me in a circle, complaining slightly.

"Grimmjow! What on earth are you doing here?"

It was then that I saw Ichigo laughing.

"I thought you'd like to see him. I spared him his life and he joined our side. Too bad I didn't get a chance to kick his ass though," he smugly smirked.

"C'mere pretty boy and I'll smack that smirk right off your face," he looked at me, still clinging to him and sighed. "You're lucky she's here carrot top!"

I laughed and sighed contently. Besides Ulquiorra, Grimmjow was my closest friend at Espada. I always knew he had evil in him but I still saw through it and realized his sweet and kind side. He had saved me numerous times from the other members and was always there when Ulquiorra wasn't.

We walked back inside and after a little convincing I was able to persuade the others to accept him. I stared amiably at Grim, he looked the same as before but was very different. His hair was almost like normal, just a bit shorter, and his cyan lines by his eyes and his skull jaw was now gone. Not to mention his modern clothes and the hole in his stomach missing. Apparently they figured out how to keep him looking human permanently.

As we ate the meal Tessai had prepared I had learned through some of Tessai and Urahara's connections they had gotten me an apartment for free with no rent. But, this was only because it was attached to the Urahara shop. Even so, I was relieved to have a place to live next to people I trusted. Grimmjow also had the same deal; his apartment was next to mine.

We waved goodbye and ventured to our apartments. The helmet of my secret love was in a bag clutched desperately by my fingers.

"I heard about Ulquiorra…" he said quietly ruffling his hair, "are you…um…fine?"

I laughed dryly. "Yeah, this was all that was left," I said lifting the helmet out of the bag.

His eyes narrowed and he darted his gaze the other way.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to yours?"

"It was used to permanently keep me human."

"Oh," we arrived at my apartment. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, "goodnight Grimmjow," he protested, still worried, "goodNIGHT Grimmjow."

After locking the door I crashed on a nearby couch. I examined the room. It was decorated in soft pinks and blues. It reminded me of a meadow it was a nice and calm feeling. It was basically one big room with one door leading to the bathroom and the other the bedroom. I pushed my body, now heavy with sleep, to the bedroom in search of a closet. There was a tiny walk in one at the far side of the room. Numerous items including jeans, shirts, dresses, and shoes were in there. Some I recognized as my old clothing and I saw a uniform I wouldn't be wearing for a while since it was summer. I pulled out a black cami and tights styled shorts. I often got warm at night and preferred sleeping coolly.

I walked to the bathroom snatching up a stray pair of scissors on the way. I brushed my teeth and then looked at my reflection with scissors in hand. I took hold of my bangs and cut them so they tapered down towards my long hair, cutting some so I had a bit of a side bang. I them trimmed my hair so it landed at the small of my back. It had grown too long while I was in captivity. I sighed satisfied at the end product.

I jumped when I heard rustling in my kitchen. I looked around for a blunt object, terrified.

_You're absolutely ridiculous Orihime! You were kidnapped for how long by psychos with unknown powers that could kill you with a snap of their fingers and you're afraid of an intruder in your apartment?_

I picked up the back lid to the toilet water, it was heavy and blunt for sure. I inched my way towards the source of the noise. I saw a tall figure standing straight and rigid. I had to shake my head and look twice for I thought I had seen black wings. I held the lid high and inched closer. He turned around and I saw them. His chateau green eyes I loved so much.

**To be continued...**

**Hope it was good it's my first time writing about this couple. R&R please! Criticism is always welcome!  
**


End file.
